This invention is directed to a composition for treating furred animal pelts and/or fur, which composition comprises a water soluble cationic polymer, a cationic surfactant, and water.
The processing of furred animal pelts requires the extensive use of water or other aqueous treating or cleaning solutions. This occurs not only in the initial soaking and tanning of the raw or dried pelts, but also occurs in the subsequent processing operations which may include stretching and shaping of the pelts and the bleaching or dyeing of the fur thereon. In all such processing, it is important to secure penetration of the pelt and the fur by the water or aqueous solution utilized. After such penetration, the water or other aqueous constituents which have penetrated both the fur and skin portions of the pelt must be removed, and the pelt dried. During such processing, the wet pelt is very soft and pliable, and is easily worked. Removal of the water or aqueous treating solution, and the subsequent drying of the pelt causes the pelt to lose much of its softness and pliability. The pelt, on drying, becomes less flexible, the appearance of the fur deteriorates, and the bond or union between the skin and the fur hairs is weakened frequently causing excessive shedding of the fur hairs.
Surface treatments have been used in an attempt to restore the appearance of the fur. Such treatments however, at best, are temporary expedients and do not restore or maintain the natural appearance of the fur.
Also, the successive wetting, dyeing, and drying of fur pelts causes a progressive deterioration in the appearance of the fur portion. The fur loses its natural texture since it is harsh to the touch and it also has an unkempt appearance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition of matter for treating furred animal pelts and/or fur to restore their natural appearance and feel.
Also, it is another object of this invention to provide a novel composition for providing furs with a high gloss or shine essentially without the appearance of oiliness.